Corvus Grey Anjou
Corvus Grey Anjou, or Jetzatzphrat, is a Mahjarrat posing as a male human in the 6th age. Appearance and Personality Corvus appears as a handsome, sandy brown haired human male with a slightly above average build. He normally wears a worn blue overcoat with a tricorn and white shirt and black breeches. The overcoat's epaulettes are often used to hold bandoliers in place which carry extra throwing knives, various flasks, and pouches. Another belt sits at his waist with two sheathes for a mace and a sword or two swords, and more throwing knives. A large coin pouch sits on the back of the belt along with a teletab pouch and a square bolt pouch. His battle armor consists of a full-face helmet with a maltese cross design on the front, as this is his family's crest. The rest of the armor is huge and bulky but Corvus has adapted and it able to move quickly with it. The material is mithril, which colored grey and well-tanned leather which is surprisingly resilient and infused with ganodermic flakes to help protect against magic. The sword is large runite bastard sword looted from Varus Praven when he was arrested. A mace and a smaller silver sword often hand on his belt along with the aforementioned pouches. As for personality, he seems to have two completely different sides. One is arrogant, hateful, dismissive, and sadistic. This side enjoys killing for fun. His other side, his dominant side, is kind and gentle but still decisive and occasionally forceful. Biography : Note: This section is currently undergoing an expansion or rework. Corvus was born to Zarosian Mahjarrat parents during the God Wars but was too young to participate until it was too late. Corvus survived, in one form or another, for 11,341 years until the 5th Age, when he took on the form of a human child. He was found and adopted by a wealthy farming family, the Aethius of Asgarnia. He was raised with his adoptive brother and physical doppleganger Titus, who for all his physical merits wasn't too smart. They both aspired to fight for the Grey Family, who ruled at the time. However, when they were of age, the Adalhards were in power and they joined them instead. Corvus became a Colonel in the military of Asgarnia and proved his worth in the Worshipper War and the civil war against the Kinshra. When the Adalhards collapsed a year or so after he joined, he stayed in Falador and began looking for new employment. This he found with the short-lived Spears Dynasty, who took him on as their general. When their time was over he served King Alexander Acton I as the Commandant of the Faladian Forces. He served well in both of these roles but Asgarnia had become too unstable. It was time to move on. Corvus has attracted the attention of the Grey Family, who invited them to join their ranks. He agreed and became the owner of their business empire due to his keen businessman senses. He bought many banks in Asgarnia and Misthalin and tripled the profits of the company, becoming very rich in the process. Sometime during this period, he went to a Ritual of Rejuvination. He also contacted a group known as the Avarice and began to do jobs for them; it is alleged he broke into a Worshipper base and escape unscathed, no small feat for anyone. Corvus then joined the Yanille Legion after a year without military employment and served faithfully against the Arens and the Sicarii. He moved with them to Monvallis and continued to serve well and proudly. It was during this time that Corvus uncovered a scheme against Kandarin. Being a loyal friend to the kingdom he dug further and found that some fool named Castigo, who had previously had problems with the Crown, was trying to turn the nations of Gielinor against it by framing Kandarin for deadly naval assaults. He informed his brother, Galastus, and the ruling class of Ardougne before leading a joint Monvallis/Kandarin force against Castigo, wherein Castigo vanished after being pelted with liquid fire. Corvus was rewarded with titles of nobility and given barony of the province of Seer's Village in Kandarin. He promoted economic growth and education in his village and it prospered. But all good things, however must come to an end. When Cralix Praven invaded Rellekka, whom the Kandars had an alliance with, Corvus went with Galastus and the rest of their newly formed House Anjou to stop him. After clapping the Pravens in irons and brutally torturing Varus Praven, the Anjous found that Rellekka was meant to be invaded. Vectis was outraged and ordered them all executed but Galastus stopped it and sacrificed his wife, Maria, so the rest could escape. They went into hiding and planned a revolution against the Crown. Corvus became a general in the rebellion and was head of diplomatic negotiations where he made many alliances. Though, slowly, he began to think poorly of his brother; he didn't like fighting, but claimed that there must be a revolution. After leading the Fremennik in an engagement which failed to gain the ground Galastus wanted, Corvus was reprimanded harshly. The last straw came when the Worshippers visited Rellekka. Galastus thought they wanted to join them, and Corvus didn't like the Worshippers. Once insult was enough to get the female Worshipper to demand that his tongue be cut out. Neither Galastus or the Fremennik was willing to say no; they just watched. Corvus was forced to escape but in the process was banned from Rellekka. He left for Kandarin where he swore allegiance to Cralix and fed him information, everything he knew. He was rewarded with a pardon, a house, and some Praven soldier to guard him. He also received a commission with the Royal Infantry, with whom he is now encamped, waiting for the Rebel army. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Warrior Category:Anjou Category:Kandarin Category:Political Figure Category:Modern Magic user Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Grey Category:Asgarnia Category:Zarosian Category:Good Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Commander